A New Face To Remember
by BrownSugar
Summary: A Girl from Angel's past pays him a visit , and brings a surprise as well
1. A New Face To Remember - Part 1

Fic: A New Face To Remember   
  
Author: Bridgette   
  
Feedback: Please send me some I love reading it   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy Characters at all got it   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Summary: A Girl from Angel's past pays him a visit   
  
Note: I re did this story over so if it has any problems let me know  
  
  
  
' Means Thoughts '   
  
It was nighttime a little girl with blonde curly hair walked around looking for the building the man from Wolfram and Hart had told her about. There was so many she didn't know which one it was. She closed her eyes and said a spell, which showed her the way she needed to go.  
  
"Well looks like you can't run from me anymore Daddy." The little girl   
  
Said.  
  
"I have had it with him Angel he's driving me to the breaking point and I mean it." Wesley Yelled.   
  
"Wesley for the love of god just forget about it Gunn had the right to say whatever he said and that's the end of it." Cordelia yelled back.   
  
  
  
Angel sat in his chair watching them both bicker with each other. He moved his glance to the door then back to them. ' Why must they always fight they never see me challenge stupidity '   
  
"This Discussion is far from being over." Wesley said   
  
"Whatever hold up what are you doing here?" Cordelia asked with question in her voice.   
  
"What in the devil are you talking about now?" Wesley asked   
  
Cordelia pointed towards the door. Wesley turned around and saw a little girl. She looked like she was 8 or 7 her hair was spiraled looking like Shirley Temple.   
  
Angel picked up his glanced and looked at her.   
  
"Are you lost or something little girl." Wesley asked her gently   
  
She nodded softly then tears started falling from her eyes. Cordelia got some tissues and handed it to her.   
  
"Who are you looking for maybe we can help you." Cordelia said to her softly trying to comfort her.   
  
Angel got up out of his chair and didn't say anything something was wrong. He knew her and he knew she wasn't human or a little innocent girl either. He just at the moment couldn't place her face in his memory.   
  
  
  
"My Daddy he left me all alone I was out with him and he went off with some lady and completely forgot all about me." She Said   
  
"What is your name?" Wesley asked as her tried to stop her from crying.  
  
  
  
She sat down in a chair Cordelia led her to, and took the tissues Cordelia handed her.  
  
"Christina Debouche." She said sniffling, she stopped crying a minute ago "Do you know how your Daddy looks?" Wesley asked her.   
  
' This is easy the I lost my Daddy trick always works my Daddy taught me that trick when I first went hunting'   
  
"Yes I do, he looks just like him." Christina pointed at Angel hiding her little wicked smirk as Wesley and Cordelia turned towards Angel looking at him in shock.  
  
  
  
"How Could I be." Angel said, as his voice was breaking apart   
  
  
  
*Flashback Scene: Paris 1870*   
  
  
  
"Christina will you quit looking at those dolls and come on we have things that need to be done and little time to do them it's night and mother will kill us if we aren't home soon." Billy shouted at Chirstina.  
  
  
  
"Aww come on Billy, look at them they are so beautiful I always wanted one of them maybe mummy will get me on for my birthday." Christina said as she gazed at them.   
  
  
  
Billy got annoyed with waiting for his sister he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the doll shop window. Christina still looked at it the dolls then, she turned towards where Billy was taking her.   
  
  
  
"Come on we got to go through the alleys it's the fastest way." Billy pulled her towards the alley. He gave her some of the packages that they was suppose to take home. He started running so he could get home and out of the alley faster.   
  
"Wait up I can't run as fast." Christina shouted at him trying to catch up she tried running fast yet she tripped and fell she ripped her dress and hurt her knee, the packages feel into a puddle.   
  
"Help me somebody, Billy your mean." She cried to him and to anyone else who heard her, yet Billy didn't hear her and didn't come back to help her. She started crying.   
  
  
  
"Why are you crying Lass?" The man said   
  
' Maybe a child's blood will soothe me'   
  
"I ripped my dress, I hurt my knee and I messed up my mommy's packages." Christina said.   
  
"Well let me help you up and take you home something might happen to you if we leave you here all by yourself lass." The man said as he picked her up.   
  
"What is your name mister?" She asked him.   
  
"Angelus, what might yours be."   
  
"Je' ma napple Christina Debouche, are you a angel or something?"   
  
  
  
"You may say that." Angelus sat her down for a moment  
  
  
  
' Curious little girl she seems not to be afraid at all, maybe I should turn her instead of kill her I need a another Childe'   
  
  
  
"Why did we stop?" Christina asked with curiosity in her voice yet no fear. "I needed a rest." Angel morphed into his game face keeping his head turned from her.   
  
"Is something wrong are you hurt or something?" Christina got up limping and walked to see his face. She looked at him yet she didn't scream, she saw his ridged features and his game face. He pulled her towards him and tilted her head. She heard him whisper in her ear "don't be afraid it will only hurt for a short while." Christina closed her eyes as He bit her neck and started to drain her.   
  
Christina didn't fight him, some how she trusted him in someway. When he stopped she passed out before she saw total darkness she felt some liquid going down her throat before she finally passed out.   
  
  
  
Two Days later................  
  
  
  
Christina moaned and she blinked her eyes a few time to see where she was. She looked around the room, she saw it was dark yet had a few candles in it for light she got off the bed and looked around.  
  
The room had nice and fancy things in it, which she had never seen. On the shelves it had a few china dolls like the ones she saw in the store, she opened the closet door and saw alot pretty dresses colors all different colors.   
  
  
  
She walked over to the bed, which she didn't pay attention to at first it was a beautiful canopy bed with a lot of pillows. She put her hand on her head and felt her what used to be straight messy hair, now which was spiraled and curly.  
  
Christina started walking to open the door but then a terrible pain came from her stomach she couldn't take it, the pain hurt her so bad. It felt as if something inside her was growling with hunger.  
  
"Well, well, well looks who's up." Angelus said. Christina looked up and saw two ladys and Angelus from the other night.   
  
"Where am I?" Christina asked " Your with your Daddy." Darla said . Christina "He's not my Daddy."   
  
"Oh yes he is dear sister, and I'm your sister I always wanted one she's   
  
grandmummy." Drusilla said as she twirled around. Christina moved away from her and sat on her bed   
  
"Angelus she's hungry the pain is getting to her, I can tell bring in her dinner I'll make sure she eats it." Darla said.  
  
  
  
Angelus left out of the room followed by Drusilla, Darla walked over to the bed and sat next to her, she started to stroked Christina's hair trying to make her feel better even if she didn't know her that well yet. "Crissy, I know it hurts that's just the demon inside   
  
' I don't know who this lady is but she seems and acts like my mummy '   
  
  
  
Angelus came back in the room with a boy Christina recognized him very quickly it was Billy.   
  
  
  
Billy woke up and saw his sister sitting on the bed while the lady that kidnapped him stroked her hair.   
  
  
  
"Leave my sister alone you evil witch!" Billy shouted at Darla . Angelus hand wrapped, quickly around the back of his neck like as if he was about to choke him.   
  
"Know that's wasn't very nice now is it Crissy." Angel said to Christina  
  
  
  
She shook her head no the pain was growing every second which seemed like an eternity.   
  
"Crissy, Come on and get your dinner." Angel said with a smirk on his face. "You don't want to make Daddy mad do you?" Darla said.  
  
  
  
Angelus dropped Billy onto the floor by the bed, next to Crissy.  
  
  
  
Christina shook her head no and got up she felt the demon come out and she vamped put and bit Billy's neck and started to drain him.   
  
What was left of Christina's soul that was so innocent and sweet was now filled with darkness, hatred and evil. She loved the taste of her brothers blood and drank him dry. When she was done she dropped his body on the floor and turned towards Angelus, smirking evilly in her game face and said.   
  
"Daddy, I want some more." Angelus chuckled and said " That you shall have, Crissy, that you shall have."   
  
  
  
*Flash To the Present*   
  
"Christina...." Angel spoke as if it was a whisper.   
  
  
  
Christina giggled and gave him a wicked grin.   
  
"Right again Daddy, did you miss me?"  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  



	2. A New Face To Remember - Part 2

Part 2  
  
Chirstina walks around the hotel lobby for a second, looks at Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley.  
  
"I know your surprised Daddy to see me Daddy it's been centuries, and I know you have changed those Gypsies cursed you with a soul." Chirstina said walking up to him.  
  
  
  
Angel still confused, wonder how she found him after all these years.   
  
"Crissy what are you doing here and what do you want?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Crissy smirked evilly once again " It wasn't easy finding you, even after that whore you loved Darla told me you hated me and you guys left me in Rome." A angry look appears on Crissy face, "But I don't hold grudges. Good thing she's Dust, oh yes I was in Sunnydale also the slayer you fell in love with is different. As Drusilla says the moon and stars whisper to her they have to me too she is your match Darkness and Light. That's why I got a present for you."   
  
Crissy Smiled once more and backed up before Angel got angry, Angel picked Crissy up by her shirt collar.  
  
" Okay Crissy plain and simple tell me what the hell did you do to Buffy and I swear I won't stake you now." Angel said in a mean tone gritting his teeth in the process.  
  
  
  
Crissy scurnched up her face as if she was about to cry " What did I do Daddy, I only came to find you I missed you and now you wanna stake me because I got you a present." Sniffling and whining like she is crying , Angel trying not to give in but does lets go and drops her.  
  
"Crissy just tell me what you did to Buffy please." Angel asked pleadingly  
  
Crissy Smiled and got up and sat on a couch that was in the lobby. " Buffy is here in LA., But not with me she's at the Office."  
  
"Where the devil is she you little brat." Cordelia yelled,   
  
Crissy Glares at Cordelia, "Daddy can I kill her please."  
  
Angel sighs "No Crissy don't can you just tell me what's happened to Buffy"  
  
"Well nothing yet, she's in dreamland right now as she has been for a few days she won't wake up till the next full moon which is in two days then the change will be complete."  
  
Angel had a shocked and angry look on his face " What change Crissy tell me!" Angel shouted.   
  
Crissy got up and walked to the door not turning around and said " Wait and see Daddy you'll love it." with that she left.   
  
  
  
*Flashback 1879*  
  
A Picth wailing scream came throughout the house waking Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike. They all reconzied it by now Crissy's scream, Angelus got out of bed and ran to see what had happen. He charged open the doors to see Crissy huddled in a corner, crying which wasn't like her. The child of evil who was never afraid of anything in tears on the ground holding her wrist.  
  
  
  
"Crissy what's wrong?" Angelus said as he walked over to her, he glanced at the bed and saw blood he looked at her dress there was blood on it as well.  
  
"Something tried to kill me while I was sleep it slit my wrists and I woke up screaming trying to fight it, it left after I screamed." Crissy showed him her wrists, two slit marks on each one but they was healing.  
  
Angelus crouched down and picked her up, trying to comfort her. *Damn't Why the hell is Darla trying to kill her*   
  
"Daddy, I'm hungry."   
  
"It's still daytime Crissy, I promise you that I'll take you hunting with me tonight ok."   
  
Crissy nodded her head, Angelus sat her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He got up and Crissy pulled his arm.  
  
"Daddy please stay with me I'm scared it might kill me when I go to sleep."  
  
"Aww is little Chirstina scared of the boogie man, calling for her precisous Daddy to save her." Darla said as she walked into the room.  
  
Angelus turned towards Darla. "Did you do this, Darla why are you trying to kill Crissy, first the holywater now this." Angelus yelled at her  
  
"Maybe you have spoiled the little brat and I'm geting sick of it, it's always Crissy now we can't even go hunting unless the little brat is with us."  
  
"Somebodys jealous, and I'm not a little brat." Crissy yelled at her.   
  
"Do you want me to chop off you head I-" Darla was interuppted by Angelus  
  
"Enough you two Darla you chop off Crissy head I'll make sure your torture is worse." Angelus yelled  
  
"You can't do that I'm you sire, I made you." Darla said in half shock,  
  
"Ahh but you know I'm stronger than you," Grabs Darla by the neck,"and easily hurt you." drops Darla on the floor and she runs off.  
  
Angelus watches Darla leave and turns back to Crissy." Go to sleep, and try not to wake me again.' He started to walk out then turns around and says one more thing. " If Darla tries to hurt you call Drusilla or Spike." Then walks out of the room and goes back to his bedroom an lays on his bed.  
  
*I get this feeling inside when I am around Crissy, I never had it with Darla at all, am I getting soft, The Scorge of Europe getting soft on a child*   
  
  
  
TBC  



End file.
